Roommates - DaveJohn
by xMidnightxInkX
Summary: Dave and John were best friends growing up, and now roommates in college, because although neither would admit it, they'd follow each other to the end of the universe. Something John has learned living with his best friend, is that if he doesn't have to leave the apartment, Dave doesn't bother putting on much clothing... Oh and that he's in love with John.. *THIS IS SMUT*


**This came about because I took a shower, and put on a pair of green and orange boxers and a light green shirt and declared I was suddenly Jade, but then was like, "But, I'm Dave." and then sent my friends a description of Dave fresh out of the shower... and this is what happened..**

***I do not own Homestuck, it belongs to MSPAdventures and Andrew Hussie***

* * *

John heard the water shut off and the bathroom closet close. He went back to working on his English paper, until he heard a creak at his door. Glancing over his shoulder he could feel his face grow hot. Standing in the doorway was his roommate, Dave Strider, in nothing but a towel.  
The towel was tied loosely around his waist, the red cloth bright against his pale skin. His platinum blond hair was still wet and dripping onto his slender body. John could feel his face growing hotter as he stared at his roommate.

"We're out of shampoo." Dave said, leaning against the door frame.

John blinked, the words taking a moment to register. "Oh.. Okay.. I'll go out after class tomorrow and get some.."  
He turned back to his desk, hoping Dave hadn't noticed his blush.

There was another creak and he figured his roommate had left. All of a sudden John felt hot breath on his neck and jumped, Dave had come up behind him and was reading over his shoulder.

"You need to take a break, come on dude, the couch and I miss you."

John kept his eyes on his laptop screen, scanning the words he'd written as if they held the answer.

"Dave you know I can't," John responded trying to lean away, "My paper is due first thing tomorrow, and I still only have it half done."

He stiffened when Dave's arms draped over his shoulders, and he could feel hot puffs of breath against his ear.

"Please man," Dave almost pleaded, "I'll order us some pizza, we can even watch one of your lame ass movies."

John sighed knowing his roommate wasn't going to give up until he said yes. "Fine, I'll take a break."

"Awesome, I'll order the pizza!" Dave said excitedly, then suddenly his tone changed, "Er... Don't turn around yet.."

John cocked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Just don't..."

"Your towel again?" John asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, that was that one time." Dave snapped back.

"Yes, but they won't deliver to us anymore, and I liked their wantons."

"Its not my fault that there's only one decent Chinese joint in a 100 mile radius of our cozy little shit hole college." Dave shot back, the edge in his voice making John cringe.

Senior year of high school, Dave had made a 180 from how he'd been as a freshman. An adviser had reamed him out, telling him that if he didn't get his shit together he wouldn't be able to get into the performing arts college he wanted.  
So faced with the ultimatum to raise his GPA, or never make it into the music or film industries, he did just that.  
He started putting more effort into his classes, and managed to graduate with a decent GPA. Unfortunately, it hadn't been enough to get into the performing arts college, and he was forced to go to a community college for a few semesters first.

Of course as one of Dave's oldest friends, John had insisted on going with him. Granted his main reason for following his friend was because of the crash he's had on him since they started high school. It was stupid, John knew there was no way that Dave would ever consider him as anything more than just a friend, besides Dave isn't gay...

Now the two boys shared an apartment about 10 minutes from campus, Dave working on getting a major in music and theater production, and John studying life science and psychology.

"Dude, calm done and put your towel back on already." John said trying to defuse his roommates annoyance. "You can't hold a grudge over the past, it's not healthy. Just focus on acing your classes, and in a few semesters you'll be able to transfer."

He heard a sigh as Dave's weight vanished from the back of his chair.

"Fine dude, I'm gonna go get dressed, find a movie and let's just veg for a bit before you have to get back to work." Dave said back, an audible sound of exhaustion underlying his words.

Dave left and John got up to look through his rack of movies. He decided on a romantic comedy he'd already seen a hundred times, figuring that Dave could use a good laugh, even if he was laughing at the plot and not with the jokes.

Grabbing a blanket a pillow off his bed, John made his way to the couch. While waiting for Dave, he set up the movie and get comfy.  
He sat back on the couch and shut his eyes waiting for his roommate. Almost instantly the sight of Dave in his doorway filled his mind, and John could feel his face flush and cock twitch in interest. God what he wished he could do to him, but if Dave knew, he'd never speak to him again.

John zoned out imaging all the things he would never be able to do to his albino best friend.  
The vision of Dave pinned beneath him, face sweaty and flushed. His lip split and stained with same color as his blood red eyes. The ivory skin of his neck and shoulders covered with dark red splotches from the teasing abuse of John's mouth. Raised deep pink lines bloomed along the rest of his pale flesh, left behind by the dark-haired boys nails. The beautifully delicious friction he got grinding their erections together.

A muffled chuckle snapped him back to reality and he opened his ocean blue eyes to spot the bloody red ones from his fantasy, watching him with amusement

"D-Dave! How-how long have you been standing there!?" John stammered, turning bright red and trying to hide his erection.

"Relax bro," Dave took a few steps closer, "Didn't realize you felt that way."

John flushed deeper, "Felt what way?"

"Oh, stop playing innocent," Dave chuckled again, stepping closer. "You were moaning my name."

"I-I-I.. Oh god.." John pulled the blanket up to hide his face.

"Dude, look at me," Dave took another step towards the couch, pulling the blanket away from his blushing friend's face. "I'm gay."

John blinked, staring at Dave's face, trying to process the words. He was about to question the statement, unsure he had heard correctly, but before he could Dave crushed their lips together.  
John's eyes grew wide with surprise at what was happening, before letting them close, his head swimming as he kissed his best friend back.  
After what felt like both a few seconds and a few hours, Dave pulled away with a smirk.

John's face was now flush for a completely different reason than it had been a moment ago. "You... You kissed me."

"Really? Is that what that was?" Dave replied, voice dripping with teasing sarcasm.

"I-I.. That's not what I meant!" John exclaimed. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"I wanted to." Dave answered with a smirk, walking over to look at the DVD case as if nothing happened.

"But..."

Dave turned back toward him, cut John off, "I'm gay, I like you, and I heard you moan my name. Seriously dude, I know you failed math last year, but come on, it ain't that hard to figure out."

John blinked speechless and blushed at the fact his best friend said he liked him.  
After a few moments of silence, John looked away, awkwardly combing his fingers through his messy black hair.

"S-so.. Do you wanna know?.." John stuttered, looking back at Dave, "The reason I moaned your name..."

"You don't have to tell me." Dave said giving him an amused smile.

"I wasn't going to tell you." John responded blushing again when the realization of his words crossed Dave's face.

Wordlessly Dave grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling him off the couch, capturing his lips in a rough kiss again.

* * *

Dave blinked before setting the pizza on kitchen counter and grabbing his wallet. However before he could ask how much he owed, Jade took off down the hall.

"Guess its free." John commented slightly perplexed as he shut the door with a click. Just as he turned back around, Dave suddenly shoved him against the door, making him gasp in pained surprise. "Dave! What the...?"

John was cut off by the wet heat of his roommate capturing his mouth in a forcible kiss, making him moan deeply as Dave's tongue teased and wrestled with his own.  
The kiss turned desperate and sloppy as Dave pressed himself against John's bare chest.  
After another few moments of sloppy making out, Dave broke away to catch his breath, his lust filled eyes fixed on John's flushed face as he panted for air, their mixed saliva running down his chin.

"Fuck John, I won't be able to help myself if you keep making such a sexy face." Dave said breathily rocking his hips against John's, grinding their erections together, the friction making them both groan.

"Dave..." John's said trailing off with a moan.

Dave knew exactly what his roommate wanted, it was the same thing he wanted. He smirked bring his mouth mere inches from John's ear, to whisper as seductively as he could manage. "Let me fuck that adorable soft ass of yours"

His words caused John to buck against him, earning a deep groan of pleasure from them both, and Dave let his head lull forward slightly. Suddenly capturing the soft flesh at the crook of John's neck with his mouth, sucking hungrily at the sweet skin. Each delicious sound John made only serving to take Dave closer and closer to losing all sense of self-control, and John knew it.

* * *

**This is to help hold you guys until I finish up with semester... I know that's what I said last time... but this time I mean it. And I'll be focusing on my older stories first... even though I keep making more and more new ones... **


End file.
